Ronnie Anne's Great Adventure
by The Loud Nigga
Summary: Ronnie Anne decides to run away from home and she goes on an adventure.


Ronnie Anne's Great Adventure

Welcome to the Casagrande house, where, like the Loud House, there is chaos in a crowded house. Ronnie Anne and her family are fighting over what to watch on TV. "I want to watch the Mexican version of "Project Runway." Said Carlota. "Nah. I wanna watch El Tigre." Said Carl."Let's watch a documentary on El Salvador." Said Frida Puga. "Boooooring." Said Carlos Jr. "Let's watch Bob's Burgers." "Why would we watch it if you're already in it?" Said Carl. "Burn." Everyone said. "Let's watch Beverly Hills Chiualua." Said Ronnie Anne. "We can watch Dora the Explorer since you're in it. Said Carl. "Shut up off brand Marco Diaz." Said Ronnie Anne. "You look like Brad from Kick Buttowski. Yo ass need to go to the dentist and fix your crooked smile, J. Cole looking motherfucker. "Ooooooooh!" Everyone said. Suddenly, they were all fighting over the remote until it slipped out of their grasp and smashed the t.v. "That's it." Said Maria " Everyone go to your rooms. You're grounded."

Everyone went to their rooms in pure anger and they slam their doors. "This is fucking bullshit." Said Ronnie Anne. "I wanted to watch Beverly Hills Chiualua but no. Everyone wants to watch what they wanna watch. And Carl wanna try to roast me. Ha! He thought. She lays on her bed and listens to music. A few hours later she goes downstairs and reaches for the cookie jar but Maria stops her. "No no no. Not until after dinner." She said. "What's for dinner?" said Ronnie Anne. "A salad." Said Maria. "Ew. I rather have Taco Bell." Said Ronnie Anne. "You have to eat healthy Ronnie Anne." Said Maria. "Vegetables are nasty as hell." Said Ronnie Anne. "No they're not. They're good for you young lady." Ronnie Anne had a disgusted look on her face. "Don't give me that look. You're gonna eat the salad or no cookies." Maria said. "Ugh. Fine." Said Ronnie Anne. She goes back in her room and continues to listen to music.

Later that night, everyone was at the dinner table and they say grace. They start to eat their food but Ronnie Anne just stared at her plate. _I don't really want to eat this shit._ She thought. _But I gotta do it for the cookies._ She gets her fork and puts the salad on it. She slowly gets it in her mouth and she starts to chew. She starts to squint her eyes as the taste in her mouth was awful. She swallows it slowly and I almost threw up. "Yummy." She said sarcastically. "Can I have cookies now?" "Bitch you just ate one little piece of lettuce." Said Maria. "This shit is nasty." Said Ronnie Anne. "You're not leaving this table until you eat your salad young lady." Said Maria. "Ugh. Fine." She tries to eat more but puts the fork down. "Fuck this." She gets out of her seat and runs to the cookie jar. Maria grabs her and spanks her. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU RONNIE ANNE SANTIAGO?!" she yelled. "Ow! Ow! Ow! " said Ronnie Anne. She stopped spanking her. "Now go to your room senorita." Said Maria.

Ronnie Anne stomps up her room and slams the door. "AAAAAAAAA! " This is not fair!" She said. She screams so loud that her mom heard. "Ronnie Anne, shut your bitch ass up!" said Maria. Ronnie Anne kicks the door in anger and she puts her face in the pillow. "This is bs." She said. "I never should've moved here. Mom made a fucking mistake. We got Gene from Bob's Burgers, a fake ass Marco Diaz, a fake ass Dorothea Lange, a fake ass Grey's Anatomy nurse, an old ass beady eyed bitch, a Mexican Lily, a fake ass Ariana Grande, a fake ass Red Foxx, and a fake ass George Lopez. You know what? Fuck this house. I'm running away. Yeah. That's what I'm gonna do. No salads, no bitch ass parents, just me and adventure." She packs her things in a suitcase and hops out the window. She starts to walk on the street and her first encounter was with a street cat. She pulls out a gun and kills it. "Pussy." She said. She continues to walk and waits at the bus stop. She waited for 30 minutes until the bus finally came. She gets on and she asked the bus driver, "Where is this bus going?" "Royal Woods." Said the bus driver. _Fuck yeah._ She said to herself. The bus goes to Royal Woods and she goes to her stop. _Ahhhh._ She said to herself. _I'm back where I belong._

She goes to her old house and opens the door. It was completely empty. She goes up to her old room and lays down on her old bed, which was empty. She fell asleep and started to snore. A few minutes later, there was a noise coming from outside and she woke up. She goes to the window and sees a crane with a wrecking ball. It started to tear down the house. Ronnie Anne quickly grabs her suitcase and runs out of the house. She stares at the house as it turns to rubble. She looked in awe as she watches her old house get destroyed with her own eyes. She walks to the Loud House to see if anyone was home. Unfortunately, no one was home. The Louds were on vacation in Hawaii. _So where the hell am I supposed to go?_ She said to herself. She thinks for a second and she decided to just walk. After 30 minutes of walking, she comes across a bar. She thought about whether or not to go in. She slowly walks in and suddenly everyone in the bar was looking right at her. She felt nervous and scared as she has the whole bar looking at her. She slowly walks to the booth and takes a seat. The bartender walks up to her and said, "What are you doing here little girl?" "I was just walking around and I stumbled upon this bar." Said Ronnie Anne. "Well we don't sell beer to minors." Said the bartender. "Cmon." Said Ronnie Anne. "Not even a little sip?" The bartender thought about it a bit and he gave her a shot glass with a little liquor in it. "Can't say I didn't warn ya." Said the bartender.

She takes a sip and she started to feel funny. She started to see crazy things like watery fire and rainbow skies along with flying houses. She started to say gibberish and random words as the alcohol in her body was starting to kick in. An hour later, she passes out on the floor. Suddenly, she wakes up in the middle of a forest. _God damn._ She said to herself. _That alcohol did a number on me. I'm never doing that again._ She looks around and sees that her stuff is everywhere. She picks it all up and she starts to walk. Suddenly, she encountered a bear. The bear roared at her with intimidation in it's eyes. Ronnie Anne was scared but she did something no one ever thought of doing. "Boy, your breath stank." Said Ronnie Anne. "You need tic tacs, Colgate, mouthwash, and Lysol for that shit. Fake ass Boog from open season. Fake ass Tim from the Cleveland show. Fake ass Yogi bear. Fake ass Ted. Fake ass Winnie the Pooh. You look like Grizz from we bare bears. Your ass belongs in a zoo with your Papa bear looking ass. The bear runs away as it got roasted to the max.

She continues to walk across the deep forest. She's been walking for hours and she started to get lost until finally she found some road. She raises her thumb and waits for a car to stop until finally one does. It was a 1969 Camaro. She hops in and the driver says, "What's your name little girl?" "Ronnie Anne." She said. "Cool name." said the driver. "Where are we going by the way?" she asked. "New Orleans." He said. "Cool." She said. As they are driving, there was traffic. The driver got mad as hell and honk his horn. Ronnie Anne found a gun under his seat and she founds out that he's a killer. She unbuckles her seatbelt and reaches for the door but he grabs her. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked. "Uh…" she takes the gun from her seat and shoots him in the head. She runs out of the car and runs away as fast as she can. She kept running and running until she got tired. She stumbles upon an abandoned warehouse. She goes up to the door and knocks. Knowing that no one is inside, she opens the door slowly. She looks inside and sees a bunch of VCRs. She also sees a t.v that was plugged into the wall. She gets one of the VCRs and puts it in. It started to play static and then it played a movie. It had a man performing a magic trick in front of a live audience. He simply pulls a rabbit out of his hat and Ronnie Anne yawned. She pulls the VCR out and leaves the warehouse.

Back at the Casagrande house, Maria was crying. "Mom, what's wrong?" said Bobby. "Your sister has gone missing." Said Maria. "Oh no. Not Ronnie Anne." He said. The whole house heard what happened to Ronnie Anne and got worried. They turn the house upside down just to find her. They called her name and looked in her room. She was nowhere to be found. Maria called the police to report her missing daughter. The police ride all over town to look for her but she was nowhere to be found. The Casagrandes and Santiagos got even more worried as they cannot find their missing daughter. Back to Ronnie Anne, she stumbles upon a movie theater. She went to go see an unknown movie that was rated r. She sneaks in and watches. The movie was 2 hours long ago she walks out when it was over. She stumbles upon an amusement park filled with lots of people. The first ride she goes on is the roller coaster. She gets in and the ride starts. "This is gonna be so much fun " she said. The roller coaster goes to the top very high and then it zooms back down. She screams with joy and puts her arms in the air as the speed of the ride made her head rush. The ride ends and she gets off. She felt a little dizzy from the ride and she throws up. The next ride she goes to was bumper cars. She gets on one and she started to bump other people. The other people bump her back only harder. Eventually the ride stops and she gets off.

The police go to Royal Woods and see her old home that was just destroyed. They go to the bar and they asked the bartender, "Have you seen this girl?" They show him a picture. "Yes." Said the bartender. "She was here and drunk alcohol. I tried to warn her but she didn't listen." The police leave the bar and went in the forest. They saw that she had set up a campsite and they investigated. "Oh officers please find my bebe." Said Maria. "I miss her so much. "Don't worry ma'am." Said the officer. "We'll find her." Eventually they make it to the road where they found a car with blood on the inside. They found the guy that Ronnie Anne killed. They take the body out and put it in a body bag and leave it for the ambulance. They then stumble upon the abandoned warehouse she was in. They see that the door was open as she forgot to lock it. They go inside and see that the t.v was still on. "Yep." Said the officer. "She's been here." "MY BABY!" Maria cried. Carlota hugs her to calm her down. Ronnie Anne decides to ride the Ferris wheel. The ride starts and it went on for 20 minutes. She got bored very quickly and gets off.

She leaves the amusement park as the police arrived there. They look around and they still haven't seen her. Maria got more and more worried. Bobby said to her, "Don't worry mom. We'll find her. I know we will." GE wipes her tears and they keep searching. Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne stumbles upon Taco Bell. "Finally." She said. She goes inside and orders. She gets the $5 cravings along with 2 Doritos locos tacos. She sits down and eats. She loved how it tasted as she chews and swallows. She goes up to try to order more but the employee said, "No no no. You ain't Big Smoke." She takes her seat and listens to music. Eventually, the cops, Maria, Bobby, and Carlota went inside Taco Bell. They see Ronnie Anne and they ran to her and hug her tight. "Dios mio Ronnie Anne." Said Maria. "I missed you so much." "Mom? Bobby? Carlota? How did you guys find me?" asked Ronnie Anne. "We're cops." Said the officer. "We're professionals." Eventually, they go back to the Casagrande house and Ronnie Anne's whole family ran and hug her tight. "We missed you so much." They said. Ronnie Anne smiles and sees the cookie jar. "Go ahead." Said Maria "It's fine by me." She gets the cookie and eats the cookies like there's no tomorrow. She then goes to the couch and turns it to Beverly Hills Chiualua. The whole family joins her and watch it with her. After that, it was time for bed. Ronnie Anne puts her pj's on and goes to sleep. _Man._ She said to herself. _What a great adventure I had._


End file.
